


BAMF Felicity

by Victoria832



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Originals (TV)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Felicity's Friends, Foundry, Gen, Oliver's Bow, Roy training, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: Unrelated mysterious and BAMF Felicity Smoak works





	1. MY BOW

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver let's his anger out on his bow. Felicity teaches him a lesson.  
just a short fic set in season 2. Enjoy!

„Felicity? Where is my bow?“ Oliver asks confused.  
„I don’t know. It’s you’re bow Oliver“ Felicity answered not even looking over her shoulder from where she was seated on her ‚throne‘.  
After about half an hour of continuing to search for his bow cursing every now and then he asked again.  
„Felicity! I can’t find my bow!“  
„Look up“ Felicity says after having turned around. Oliver did what the genius told him and his eyes grew big. His bow was hanging from an arrow with was impeded in the celling.  
„How the hell did it get up there“  
„You but you’re anger out on my bow“ Felicity explains calmly.  
„Your bow?!“  
„I designed, tested and payed for it. So it’s my bow, you’re just borrowing it“ Felicity tells him with a sweet smile.  
„And how did you get it up there?“  
„You underestimate me“  
„Well get it back down!“  
„get it yourself“ with that felicity turned back around and continued working.  
An hour later Oliver had tried various ways to get his bow back but none of them worked. He was currently hanging from one of the pipes trying to get closer to the bow. And that was how Sara and Dig found him when they walked into the foundry.  
„Oliver? What are you doing?“  
„Trying to get my bow“  
„If you aren’t able to get it back down why did you but it up there in the first place?“ Sara questions.  
„I didn’t“ he responds annoyed.  
„Then who did it?“  
„Felicity did“ Dig and Sara turned to the girl surprised.  
„He hurt my bow“ she said with a shrug.  
„Yeah okay“ Digg says not even wanting to know the origins of this argument.  
„Nice“ Sara says giving the IT- girl high five.  
„Felicity! I can’t get it!“ Oliver whined.  
„Oh, stop whining. It’s not that hard.“  
„You try and get it!“  
„Nice try. If you don’t get it down by nine i might help you. And besides you were the one that was trained on an island with lots of trees“  
„Do you guys have any ideas?“  
„I’m not getting involved in this“ Sara says lifting her hand up in surrender. She knew not to underestimate the IT girl.  
„Sorry man. Have fun“ Digg says smiling at his friend.  
At 9pm Oliver still hasn’t gotten his bow back.  
„Felicity!“  
„What?!“  
„I can’t get it down“  
„That’s just sad“ She pulled out her phone and pressed a button. The rope that was attached to the bow and arrow expanded letting the bow down.  
„How was I supposed to know that!“  
„You have an App on you’re phone were you can remotely access your bow“  
„You never told me that!“  
„I did. Plus if you would have thought like your opponent, so me the possibility of the solution being tech related was like 95%“  
„And what about the other 5 percent?“ Sara asks cheakishly, earning an eye roll from Felicity.  
„Wall let’s go on patrol“ Oliver says already half out the door with Digg.  
„So what did Oliver do?“  
„He is annoying, and he hasn’t cared for any of us in weeks and he took his anger out on my bow!“


	2. MIT class of '09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 2 when Sara brings the league to the Foundry and Felicity and Nyssa meets for the first time.

"MIT class of '09" Felicity responds cooly. "Anyway arrows with the cure are over there and swords are over there" she points to two tables. "And you" she points to Nyssa "are coming with me" she turns around and walks towards a darker part of the Foundry. Nyssa followed Felicity after sending Sara a short look. Oliver, Dig and Sara going after the two.  
"I said her, not all of you" Felicity threw over her shoulder.  
"You know not allot of people would talk to me like this" Nyssa states. She was intrigued by this petite blond.  
"That's probably because they'd piss their pants ass soon as they made eye contact" Felicity replied handing her a box.   
"Now you're only getting these because you work best with them. But these are mine and I want them back without a scratch. Break them and I will hunt you down myself" Felicity threatened. Nyssa raised her eyebrows. This little tech girl was threatening her. She opened the box to find the most beautiful set of throwing knives. "Wow" she breathed out trailing her finger over one of the blades.  
"Now go save the city and be the hero you don't believe you are" Felicity says while pushing her towards the rest of the group


	3. hitting a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Roy are in the Foundry. Roy is trying to shoot arrows that actually hit the target. (S2)

"I'm never going to get this right" Roy complained  
"Maybe you should try something else" Felicity suggests.  
"Like what?"  
"Something that doesn't involve patience and years of practice. How about you just throw the arrows. Or you know punch something"  
"If I punch anything it's going to break"  
"That wall already has some dents in it from Oliver's arrows and it isn't a main stabilizer for the building"  
"You actually want me to punch a wall?" Roy asks perplexed.  
"Why not? You need to let out some anger. I'll even hang up a picture of Oliver for you" Felicity smiles at him. Roy chuckled. "And besides you heal quick. It'll be fine."  
"If you say so"

30 minuets later

"That actually helped allot" Roy says as he walked over to her.  
"I'm glad, and the wall is not even that dented"  
"How'd you know, that this would help me?"  
"I'm a genius remember?"  
"Yes, but you look at me differently than the others too. You don't seam to see me like I'm a liability."  
"That is because I don't"  
"Why not? You see what I can do that I can't always control it"  
"With proper training you'd be fine"  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I've seen it happened. You are lucky Roy, this could have ended allot worse"


	4. Mirukruru or something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are trying to train Roy and it doesn't go very well. Felicity offers Roy some help

The training wasn’t looking good and Roy was getting increasingly frustrated.   
„This is stupid, I haven’t hit a single target.“  
„You just need some more patience“  
„Patience We’ve been doing this for weeks. It'd be easier if I just hit the bad guys. I don’t need your stupid arrows“ Roy fumed.  
"He's right, you know?" Felicity spoke up.  
"What?"  
"I said he's right" she repeated turning around to face the trio.  
"Oh, and you have a better idea?" Oliver asks annoyed.  
"A couple"  
"Care to share?" Sara asks interested. Unlike Oliver, she viewed Felicity as a valuable member of the team and didn't dought that she could have a good idea even if fighting wasn't her thing.  
"Meet me tomorrow at dawn. I'll send you the address"  
"What are you going to do with me?" Roy questions cautiously.  
"I'm going to introduce you to someone who can...relate to your situation."  
"I highly dought that."   
"You'd be surprised."  
"So where exactly is this meeting? And who can help Roy?"  
"I said I'm bringing him. You can do your morning workout and maybe get to work on time." Felicity responded with an innocent smile on her face.  
We can't just let you go alone!"  
"Yes, you can."  
"Felicity..."  
"You are not coming. Period. We can meet here afterward" Felicity suggests.  
Olli, just trust her. They are going to be fine. You do know this person, right?" Felicity chuckled.  
"Of course"

Next morning

"Why did this have to be so early?" Roy groaned as he walked up to Felicity. They were in a clearing in the woods outside of the city.  
"It was now or never. Roy meet Rebekah, Rebekah, Roy"  
"So you're the boy that got injected with Mirukruru?" Roy nodded.  
"You sure? You look a little skinny. And how the hell are you supposed to throw a punch when you are looking at me with puppy eyes?" Rebekah snapped.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. And that shirt. What? Did your girlfriend buy that for you?" she continued. Roy's eyes flare up in anger.  
"Oh, I hit a nerve. Is she as scared as you? Or did you already bore her to death?"  
"Leave Thea out of this" Roy yelled charging at Rebekah. The blond easily dodged the attack and every other attempt of Roys to hit her. She teased him a little more every time she felt he was losing the fire to keep fighting her. Rebekah kept pushing Roy until she felt that his anger was subsided and he would listen to corrections.  
After two more hours, Felicity stopped the two.  
"It's time to go back" she called.  
"You know I didn't think the Mirukruru would work like that. I mean Nick mentioned it once but said it was just a sad human attempt that didn't amount to much" Rebekah tells Felicity walking towards her.  
"If you are not injected with the serum than how are you so strong and fast?" Roy asks perplexed.  
"There are a lot more things out their little boy," Rebekah says smiling mysteriously. Roy looked at Felicity for answers but she just smiled at him the same way.  
"Anyway, food is in the usual place. It's fresh" Felicity told the Vampire who sent her a thankful look. "Come on Roy, we need to go before Oliver loses it"

Foundry

"Where were you? Are you okay? What did you do?"Oliver immediately questions when they opened the door.  
"We're fine" Felicity informs him rolling her eyes at his antics.  
"Speak for yourself I need a bed" he looked around "or mats, Mats are fine" he walked over to the mats and lay down exhausted.  
"Roy, you can't just sleep on the mats" Sara sais smiling at how exhausted the kid looked. Whatever Felicity did with him clearly worked.  
"Yes I can"  
"What did you do with him?"  
"Just gave him someone he didn't have to hold back with" Felicity sais vaguely.  
"So fast" Roy mumbled. "And strong"   
"Well, it seems like it was good for him" Felicity nods.  
"Once you get past the anger he is actually a quick learner."   
"And no one got hurt"  
"No one got hurt. Would you relax, I know what I'm doing. Oh and Roy you are doing this every Thursday and Monday morning for the next month"  
"What!?"


	5. S2E10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S2E10 Felicity is fed up with the way Oliver treats her

"What happened?"

"He is using cellular technology to detonate his bombs. Clearly his expertise extends to obscure that signal"

"Felicity your expertise are supposed to trump his"

"Excuse me?" Felicity hissed.

„People are dying Felicity. When the first Bomb went off you weren't here. And now you send me the wrong way.“

„Right, I wasn’t here. Let me tell you why I wasn’t here. A friend of mine got struck by lightning and is in a coma there's a 70% chance he won’t live threw tonight. You think that when something like that happens I just brush it off. Forget about it and not care at all. Just like you, oh wait when Tommy died you run off to your little crummy island and hide from the rest of the world. Yeah, that seems fair. You’re lucky I even came here in the first place to deal with your sorry ass. But it seems like you don’t need me so I can go be with my friends and deal with things that are actually on my priority list. Because a couple of bombings is something that the police can deal with. I’ll even send them all the info I found. While they are doing their Job maybe you could think about doing yours. Because while I was away to see Barry I still ran your company and send you all the info to find the idiot who’s doing this. But I mean it’s totally my fault people are dying.“ She gave him an epic glare and left mumbling something about working with a little kid who desperately needed to grow up.


	6. Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara, and Roy find out Felicity is rich

„Felicity, I need you to hack into city records and find out who bought the mansion and the Merlin estate and what their doing with them, “ Oliver says as he walks down the steps of the Foundry.

„The Queen mansion is becoming an Orphanage and the Merlyn estate is going to be a homeless shelter for the people of the earthquake for the next 2-5 years after that it will probably go into private use, “ Felicity tells him.

„That was quick“

„Well when I buy things I hope I still remember what I wanted to do with them.“

„Wait, you bought them“ Felicity nods.

„You don’t have that kind of money.“

„And yet I still bought them. Must have stolen it“ Diggle snorted and Sara cracked a smile.

„Felicity!“

„Yes?“ she asks innocently and Oliver stares her down. „You have no idea how much money I have“

„Since I sign you’re paychecks I think I have a pretty good idea.“

„Since all money I get from QC goes directly into charity, I don’t think you do, “ Felicity tells him.

„What? Why do you do that?“ Oliver asks confused.

„Personal reasons you do not need to know about.“

„Then how do you pay for your apartment?“

„I have four other paying jobs.“

„When the hell do you have time for four other jobs?“ Sara asks amazed.

„I don’t sleep allot“ Felicity informs her.

„Why haven’t you ever said anything?“

„Dude, who do you think paid for the complete renovation of the foundry after the earthquake.“

„How rich are you exactly?“ Roy questions.

„Rich enough to pay for the life of four other people, own 4 mansions, 3 Villas and two penthouses as well as found multiple charities and government projects.“

„You have 7 Houses and two penthouses and you live in a one-bedroom apartment?“

„You haven’t seen my whole apartment, “ Felicity said.

„How did you become so rich?“ Roy asks interested.

„Heritage, good investments, good contacts and a lot of programming.“


End file.
